


Odd reactions

by TargaryenQueen (Chris_Tonks)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Tonks/pseuds/TargaryenQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys finds herself ...aroused by something she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd reactions

Common language 

_Dothraki_

 

Daenerys Targaryen realized she was just a bit fucked up, like most of her family, when she looked at Khal Drogo after he killed her brother, and found herself aroused by the sight of him panting. He was looking at her with dark aroused eyes, clearly excited himself. Before this point, she had yet to really see what he was like after a fight or kill but it became clear to her that the answer was horny. She figured she really should have picked up on that after he was so turned on by her eating a horse's heart earlier. Dany also scared herself a bit in that she wanted him to come over to her bend her over and fuck her like an animal, or rather, like the strong Khal that he was.

 

She locked eyes with him, wondering for a moment if he would do it considering she was already visibly pregnant. He had never taken her like that in front of his Khalasar, but she knew it was not forbidden in the sacred city as one couple had been at it earlier, though thankfully discrete for once. Drogo tilted his head a bit, clearly asking if that was really want she wanted and she smirked in response.

 

The soft “Yes” the fell from her lips was all that he needed to cross the room and lift her into a kiss before moving them over to the soft furs someone had quickly gotten when they picked up on what was happening. She could hear the celebrations kicking back in as Drogo set her on her knees on the ground and pushed on her back until she was resting on her forearms. She could feel his cock through his leather pants as he ground against her before unlaceing them at the same time pushing the fabric that covered her out of the way.

 

She let out a long moan as he pressed into her gipping her hips to keep her up incase her arms gave. He wasted no time before starting to thrust hard, grunting loudly with the effort every now and again. Dany’s hands gripped at the furs and she knew that the fact that she was aroused was evident to him now that he was inside of her and it allowed him to ride her harder. His hands slid over her front as he used his teeth to untie the vest that she wore and it too was pushed out of the way.

 

Drogo was pressed against her back now, one hand gripping her breast and the other traveling down her body to rub her clit. The feeling of his large calloused fingers made her body arch as she cried out her agreement. He nipped at her neck, effectively telling her he was close without words though to anyone in the room who was watching rather than drinking or eating it would tell them nothing.

 

Daenerys let out a gasp as he pulled her up with him, her back against his chest, showing anyone who cared to look at her chest, but that did nothing to stop her from calling out his name moments before he called out hers and bit her shoulder, holding her tightly to him with his hands as he filled her.

 

He slowly pulled away, turning her and kissing her as she worked to put him back into his pants and retie the laces with practiced hands, before fixing her own vest and leathers. They pulled apart slowly, both panting lightly.

 

 _“Moon of my life, did I hurt you?”_ Dany giggled and shook her head.  
  


_“No my sun and stars, I am fine.”_  She stood as he did the same, going back to where Jorah and her Handmaidens were standing, and Drogo to his seat with the other Khals as well as his bloodriders. Jorah gave her an odd look.  
  
“Khaleesi, I never expected that of you.” She glared at him a bit vaguely seeing that someone had moved her brothers body when she was distracted.  
  
“I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki there is no shame in taking pleasure from my sun and stars in front of our Khalasar.” Her two Dothraki handmaidens nodded their agreement with her as she looked over and saw the rather proud look Drogo was giving her because once again his bride had surprised him in one of the best ways.

 

“You are also a Targaryen, and a princess and the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms where what you just did is considered taboo.”

 

“Then it is good we are here in the Dothraki city and not the seven kingdoms,” she snapped, going over to Drogo and sitting next to him before shifting to lay with her head in his lap, earning looks from some but no protest from her husband.


End file.
